The present invention is directed to the mounting of rods between facing walls. Such rods are commonly used in living rooms for hanging decorative curtains and draperies, in bath rooms for hanging shower curtains, and in closets for hanging clothing. Such rods of sufficient strength may also be mounted in hallways and alcoves for use in exercise, e.g., chinning rods.
More specifically the present invention provides a secure mounting of the opposite ends of an adjustable rod between opposing walls while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
It is know in the art to mount rods between walls for hanging various articles. Tension rods employ two telescoping sections of a rod which are urged axially apart by one or more springs. A device for securing the rod to the walls may be mounted on the ends of the rod, e.g., a rubber pad or a suction cup. Because such rods must rely wholly on friction between their ends and the adjacent walls, they are generally secure enough to support only very light loads.
For greater strength, it is known to support each end of a rod within a seat within a central opening of a flange which is mounted on a wall by multiple screws disposed on the circumference of the flange. It is also known to mount on a wall, beams or blocks which are apertured or notched to receive the end of a rod. The appearance of such mounts with screw or nailed heads visible in an unattractive flange, beam or block can be an eyesore. Moreover, such mounting schemes generally require that the rod be of fixed length carefully cut to the right size as the ends of a telescoping adjustable rod are subject to being withdrawn from their seats, thereby causing the rod to fall to the floor.